Twenty Years Later: Yutaka's Youkai Biology
by Duwee Davis II
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when scientific method is applied to the downright non-scientific? No? Well, too bad, Yutaka Hadekawa is giving you it anyway. An in-universe book for my post-timeskip fanfic continuity.
1. Introduction by Yutaka Hadekawa

**Twenty Years Later- Yutaka's Youkai Biology**

**The Biology of Sentient Humanoids: a comprehensive study**

**Introduction**

For as long as there have been sentient humanoids on this earth, cultures, be it human or youkai, have speculated that there have actually been many sorts of humanoid on this planet (Lovecraft, 1928; Witcombe, 2003). Humans have rendered these other sorts of creature as things to be feared, labelling them fae, monsters, and other such pejorative terms (Briggs, 1976), whereas the more powerful beings labelled in Gensokyo as youkai consider other humanoids, specifically humans themselves, as inferior creatures to hunt and kill, even eat as food (Hsskekl, 1949).

While it is now well-established even among well-informed humans that humanoid beings beyond their own species exist (IAPRSH, 1793), a comprehensive collection of information regarding the nature of specific humanoid species has not been made and hence this book has been written to fill the gaps of knowledge for the community of supernatural scientists.

Henceforth, youkai, as Gensokyan terminology refers to them (Yakumo, 1884), will be classified in a binomial manner similarly to the Linnaean classification of non-humanoid animals and humans (Linnaeus, 1753) and their place shall be established within phylogenetic trees in accordance with Willi Hennig's model of grouping creatures with fellow descendants from a common ancestor (Hennig, 1950). However, due to the great extent of hybridisation possible from copulation between differing humanoid species, the biological species concept shall not be used in favour of the morphological species concept.

If the purpose of this book is to be fulfilled, then the information shall be presented in a concise, logical manner, and shall be both a compilation of already established scientific knowledge, as well as novel results of research conducted by the author, Yutaka Hadekawa.

**About the Author**

Yutaka II Hadekawa is a magician youkai who was born from Kana and Yutaka I Hadekawa in Japan, the outside world. She was born in 1855 and moved to Great Britain in the late 1940s in response to the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings. She first began her studies into magic, quantum physics, chemistry, and biology after being given lodging by Mateyuu Dawitsu and being given access to his library.

Ever since, she has developed her own field of magic known as 'terrain manipulation', and has written several small journals that were once unpublished, but have since been put to press by Momiji Publications Ltd at points following the Dawitsu Mansion's entrance into Gensokyo around twenty years ago.

**Special Thanks**

Yutaka Hadekawa would like to extend thanks to the following people:

Patchouli Knowledge- Without her constant love and support, as well as the occasional kick up the backside, she would not have been able to finish this publication.

Mateyuu Dawitsu- If it was not for him, she would never have had the opportunity to become an academic as she is now.

Momiji Inubashiri- For being willing to publish this book.

As well as you, the reader, for taking an interest in academia. She considers all who take an academic interest the scientists of the future, and believes that a future of science is a very bright one.

**References**

Briggs, K. M. (1976), _An Encyclopedia of Fairies_, New York, Pantheon Books.

Hennig, W. (1950), _Basic outline of a theory of phylogenetic systematics,_ University of Illinois Press.

Hsskekl J. D. W. R. ?. 2. F. (1949), _To Serve Man_, Nsst grig estehk pket.

International Association for the Protection and Relocation of Supernatural Humanoids, Founder's Meeting (1793).

Linnaeus, C. (1753), _Species Planatarium_, Laurentius Salvius.

Lovecraft, H. P. (1928), _Call of Cthulhu_, Weird Tales.

Witcombe, C. L. C. E. (2003), _Venus of Willendorf._

Yakumo, Y. (1884), _The Gensokyan Charter_, Yakumo Publications.


	2. Primates and Primate Youkai

**Twenty Years Later- Yutaka's Youkai Biology**

**Chapter 1: Primates and Primate Youkai**

As many youkai scientists now agree (Hadekawa, 2011; Yasaka, 2011), the blanket term 'youkai' for any non-divine, superhuman humanoid is a paraphyletic grouping. While Suprahominidae was once thought to be a phylum unto itself (Briggs, 1976; Hadekawa, 2011) it has since turned out that actually, they are spread out within the non-humanoid animals (Hadekawa, 2011; Hieda, 2017) or are merely unique creatures of their own lineages (Hieda, 2006; Lovecraft, 1928).

However, Order Primates is a unique lineage in that it does not only have humanoids that arise from an initially non-humanoid animal-like form that lasts for a hundred years prior to metamorphosis (Bimyouna, 2020), but indeed, they are born closely resembling the humanoid form that seems to have driven animal youkai to evolve towards possessing (Hadekawa, 2014).

These creatures are, of course, humans _(Homo sapiens_)_._ Humans have a gestation period of forty weeks, with a litter size of one or two, and give birth to relatively helpless live young (Weasley, 1997). In females, as a consequence of bipedalism, their birth canal is so small that childbirth is likely going to be traumatic (Hodnett, 2002), and prior to modern medicinal tools, mother mortality was common (Giacalone _et al_., 2000). In spite of this, their short lifespan (Weasley, 1997), as well as instances of being preyed on by humanoids higher up the food chain (Hsskekl, 1949), humans remain a highly successful creature, having successfully created tools, systematised the scientific method, and enabled themselves to manipulate the environment around them to make their lives easier, especially their invention of agriculture, effectively enabling them to kill and eat without hunting (Jordan, 2013).

This makes human far more sedentary and their evolutionary selection relying far more on wits and the ability to defend themselves and their residential areas wherein they settle and grow their crops and livestock rather than their ability to hunt and kill such as with hominophage youkai (Hadekawa, 2014). This selection has reached its logical extreme in in the subspecies known as 'Magician Youkai'. Whereas 'non-magical' humans are known as _Homo sapiens sapiens_, magician youkai, still mostly genetically human, are of the subspecies _Homo sapiens incantatus_, are only classified as a subspecies due to their extreme phenotypic disparity with humans. While they retain humanoid form and infancy, their ability to retain information and absorb it is far greater than that of humans, and their lifespan is far longer than humans due to their ability to sustain oneself not even by farming, but by sheer magical ability (Dawitsu, 1990). This, however, comes with a side-effect of having a weaker immune system and general frailty of body (Knowledge, 1983).

Due to this, magician youkai can call themselves human and be technically correct, even if this is not enough to allow 'true' humans to trust them (Hieda, 2006), and the 'magician youkai' genotype is sex-linked, requiring to be on both X chromosomes to be expressed (Hadekawa, 2009). Hence, in order to reproduce, magician youkai must have sex with male humans, and if the male bears an X chromosome with the magician allele present, he is a carrier of the trait, meaning that any daughters he should have with a magician youkai will also be magicians (Hadekawa, 2009). Such an event occurred with the author's own parents, Kana and Yutaka I Hadekawa.

In addition to humans and magicians, other sapient humanoids within the Order Primates may well include animal youkai stemming from great apes that live for a hundred years, as per the youkai animal metamorphosis (Bimyouna, 2020), however, while possible, no compelling evidence of such humanoid primate youkai existing are present, though more bestial primate youkai such as the commonly-thought-to-be mythical 'Big-foot', or 'Sasquatch', specimens of which can only be found in North America, the Outside World (Mucha, 2014). This creature is, according to the limited sources available, a bipedal, extremely hairy primate that becomes more powerful the more humans believe in him, akin to the more divine and abstract beings of Gensokyo (Yasaka, 2010).

Overall, Order Primates is a fascinating animal group which provides insight into the original humanoid form, and therefore offers insight into how convergent evolution towards the humanoid form has occurred in so many 'youkai' lineages (Hadekawa, 2014). Hence its placement here, as the first chapter. From this, knowledge shall be built by taking into account the evolutionary advantages of a humanoid form in sapient beings, and how the interaction between youkai and humanity has changed over the years.

**References**

Bimyouna, H. (2020), _Care and upkeep of youkai animals_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Briggs, K. M. (1976), _An Encyclopedia of Fairies_, New York, Pantheon Books.

Dawitsu, M. (1990), _Why magician youkai are super-geeky and pretty hot for youkai with a human fetish_, self-published.

Giacalone, P. L.; Vignal, J.; Daures, J. P.; Boulot, P.; Hedon, B.; Laffargue, F. (2000), A randomised evaluation of two techniques of management of the third stage of labour in women at low risk of postpartum haemorrhage, _BJOG: an International Journal of Obstetrics and Gynaecology_ **107**, 396.

Hadekawa, Y. (2009), _Sex linkage in magician youkai confirmed: male magicians from birth impossible_, self-published.

Hadekawa, Y. (2011), _Paraphyly in Phylum Suprahominidae?_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hadekawa, Y. (2014), _Humanoid form in animal youkai driven by form of prey?_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hieda, A. (2006), _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense_, Ichijinsha Publications.

Hieda, A. (2017), _Another Perfect Memento: A revised documentation of dangerous youkai_, self-published.

Hodnett, E.D. (2002), Pain and women's satisfaction with the experience of childbirth: A systematic review, _American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology_ **186**,160–72.

Hsskekl J. D. W. R. ?. 2. F. (1949), _To Serve Man_, Nsst grig estehk pket.

Jordan, D. K. (2013), _The Neolithic_, University of California Press.

Knowledge, P. (1986), _Anaemia in Magician Youkai,_ self-published.

Lovecraft, H. P. (1928), _Call of Cthulhu_, Weird Tales.

Mucha, P. (2014), _Bigfoot revealed!_, Philly.

Weasley, A. (1997), _Muggle biology for the very poorly informed wizard_, Hogwarts Publications.

Yasaka, K. (2010), _Faith is love, and love is power: why we believe in love for all_, Moriya Shrine Faith Bulletin.

Yasaka, K. (2011), _Why humans and youkai are not so far removed after all_, Moriya Shrine Faith Bulletin.


	3. Darkness Youkai- Genus Tenebrum

**Twenty Years Later- Yutaka's Youkai Biology**

**Chapter 2: Darkness Youkai- Genus _Tenebrum_**

As well as there being animal-based youkai (Bimyouna, 2020), there are many youkai, albeit ones not of the same lineage due to the previously mentioned paraphyly of phylum Suprahominidae (Hadekawa, 2011), which are not merely humanoid forms originating from unusual, bestial organisms, but from more abstract, unique creatures (Hieda, 2006; Kazami, 1990) that seem to be more conceptual in origin than biological, though this is not in line with scientific methodology (Rudolph &amp; Stewart, 1998) and should not be seen as entirely abstract, but rather, a form of nature that is poorly understood (Lovecraft, 1928).

As such, the darkness youkai, members of genus _Tenebrum_, are very poorly understood creatures that, like a lot of youkai (Hsskekl, 1949), eat human beings. The more advanced specimens of genus _Tenebrum_, such as _Tenebrum rationalis_, are subtle and sophisticated in their feeding strategy, and operate in highly unknown areas to humans, such as the Bermuda Triangle (Cochran-smith, 2003; Gaddis, 1964; Willet, 2013) at night. This enables them to operate in the outside world without repercussions from the International Association for the Protection and Relocation of Supernatural Humanoids, which expressly forbid such hominovory (IAPRSH, 1793), as their activity is both difficult to trace and difficult to combat, due to naval superstitions of humans (Gaddis, 1964) reducing exploration of the Bermuda Triangle, giving _Tenebrum rationalis_ a clear territorial advantage over any wayward humans (Noir, 1989).

However, in Gensokyo, specimens of genus _Tenebrum_ are rare and indeed, an endangered lineage. The only known species in Gensokyo is of species _Tenebrum stultus_, the only documented extant individual of such a species in Gensokyo being known as 'Rumia' (Hieda, 2006). Investigations were considered in studying this individual, however, it was concluded that trapping the sentient humanoid and testing it under laboratory conditions was unethical, though indeed it was possible.

_In situ_, 'Rumia' demonstrates the inherent docility and relative lack of sophistication in hunting methods demonstrated in _Tenebrum stultus_ compared to that of _rationalis_ (Hieda, 2006; Shameimaru, 2005). Unlike _rationalis_, which are able to see in their own 'darkness', likely a smoke-screen omitted by their skin glands (Noir, 1989), _stultus_ individuals have poorly-adapted eyes which can only see in light, not dissimilar to humans (Shameimaru, 2005). Whether this is due to the more approachable-looking appearance of human-like eyes enabling them to lure humans by wit (Hadekawa, 2014) or simply due to competitive inferiority (Noir, 1989) is contested, but what can be noted is that sight is not a primary sense to members of _Tenebrum stultus_.

Presumably in its place, chemoreception and mechanoreception are the more dominant senses, but this is merely conjecture. Some accounts claim that their more sophisticated relatives, _Tenebrum rationalis_, have detected and operated with electricity (Willet, 2013), so electroreception in both species is not impossible. Whatever the case, _Tenebrum stultus_, at least in Gensokyan populations, is both extremely poorly distributed and extremely ineffective at hunting (Hieda, 2006, Shameimaru, 2005), and as such is an endangered species which may well be subject to conservation efforts, though how to conserve the species without rearing sentient humans as livestock, a scientifically unethical choice, is unknown.

Furthermore, the breeding activities of both _Tenebrum rationalis _and _Tenebrum stultus_ is a poorly-researched area (Dawitsu, 2016) and as such conservation efforts appear to be futile for the time being. Unless we can establish a breeding pair or enable the individual 'Rumia' to cross-breed with a similar youkai to form a hybrid, the Gensokyan population of _Tenebrum stultus_ may be extinct upon her death (Hieda, 2006, Shameimaru, 2005, Kazami, 1990).

**References**

Bimyouna, H. (2020), _Care and upkeep of youkai animals_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Cochran-Smith, M. (2003), Bermuda Triangle: dichotomy, mythology, and amnesia, _Journal of Teacher Education_ **54**, 275.

Dawitsu, M. (2016), _So, just how _do_ all these weird youkai get it on?_, self-published.

Gaddis, V. (1964), _The Deadly Bermuda Triangle_, Argosy.

Hadekawa, Y. (2011), _Paraphyly in Phylum Suprahominidae?_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hadekawa, Y. (2014), _Humanoid form in animal youkai driven by form of prey?_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hieda, A. (2006), _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense_, Ichijinsha Publications.

Hsskekl J. D. W. R. ?. 2. F. (1949), To Serve Man, Nsst grig estehk pket.

International Association for the Protection and Relocation of Supernatural Humanoids, Founder's Meeting (1793).

Kazami, Y. (1990), _How I managed to kill all the other Flower Youkai_, Dream World Publications.

Lovecraft, H. P. (1928), Call of Cthulhu, Weird Tales.

Noir, B. (1989), _Why we of the darkness own the triangle_, Darkness Monthly.

Rudolph, J. L., &amp; Stewart, J. (1998), Evolution and the nature of science: On the historical discord and its implications for education, _Journal of Research in Science Teaching_ **35**, 1069-1089.

Shameimaru, A. (2005), _Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red_, Ichijinsha Publications.

Willett, D. F. (2013), _Paranormal Fright_, AuthorHouse.


	4. Fairies- Phylum Loremia

**Twenty Years Later- Yutaka's Youkai Biology**

**Chapter 3: Fairies, Fae, and the Fair Folk- Phylum Loremia**

Phylum Loremia is a large, highly diverse phylum once placed as a subphylum to the now known to be paraphyletic Suprahominidae (Hadekawa, 2011). It is thought to have a plant-like common ancestor, and all members within the group, despite their high diversity and disparity (Briggs, 1976; Hadekawa, 2002) have one thing in common: their extremely high environmental plasticity, to the point of being outright reliant or associated with the surrounding environment (Hadekawa, 2002). This is a notable contrast to humans, which are well-known to shape their environment to their own needs (Vitousek _et al_, 1997), though there are some loremians that are known to bring their associated environment with them (Hieda, 2006; Martin, 1996; Shameimaru, 2005.

Loremians have been known by many names throughout history due to their variable nature, including fairies, fae, the fair folk, and many Others (Briggs, 1976; Martin, 1996). Despite being separated into classes, it should be noted that almost all loremians are able to breed with each other. The most notable groups only shall be covered in this chapter.

The first notable group, and likely the most ancient of all, is Class Pulchraciformes, known to the layman as 'the Fair Folk' (Briggs, 1976), 'the Children of the Forest' (Martin, 1996), or simply non-denominational fairies (Hieda, 2006; Shameimaru, 2005). _Tenebrum rationalis_ was once considered part of this class, before being revealed to share closer common ancestry to _Tenebrum stultus_ as part of a mostly dead lineage (Hadekawa, 2011; Noir, 1989), however, the current state of Class Pulchraciformes is very much thriving, albeit in the shadows (Grimm, J. &amp; Grimm, W., 1812; Tatar, 1987). They operate in areas where the environment is still not influenced by human activity (Martin, 1996; Oberon, 1965) and operate beyond the International Association for the Protection and Relocation of Supernatural Humanoids due to their refusal to abide by the restrictions inherent in being part of the association (IAPRSH, 1793). Initially, human domination of the Outside World has proven to be a threat to certain members of Pulchraciformes (Martin, 1996; Oberon, 1965), however, any which have not yet gone close to extinction (Martin, 1996) have changed their way of living and are thriving, albeit due to pragmatic measures on their part (Oberon, 1999). They are characterised by their high intelligence and reclusive nature (Briggs, K.M; Martin, 1996), as well as their highly sophisticated cities made from the very environment they require to survive. Some members of this class (Genus _Faerus_) are able to perpetually reconstitute their body form (Hieda, 2006), namely ones simply named as fairies. With this ability to reconstitute their body form infinitely comes a markedly reduced amount of brain convolution due to it being easier to reform (Hadekawa, 2019), resulting in a more simple-minded creature (Hieda, 2006). Most members of this group are entirely humanoid with wings (Briggs, 1976; Hieda, 2006; Shameimaru, 2005), however, members known as the Children of the Forest (Genus _Filiosaltus_) have only four phalanges per appendage and slitted eyes akin to felids (Martin, 1996).

The second notable group is Class Glaciovitiformes, the ice fairies (Hieda, 2006). The dominant part of this class, the White Walkers or Others (Genus _Albulantes_), are only vaguely humanoid (Martin, 1996), and are adept at controlling the environment, but only by bringing it towards the extreme temperature in which their bodies' enzymes favour (Martin, 1996; Siddiqui &amp; Cavvicchioli, 2006). This rudimentary ability to control the environment compared to humans (Oberon, 1965) is complimented by their ability to animate corpses of humans and other animals (Godwin, 1876; Martin, 1996). These are a highly sophisticated, highly dangerous group that are fortunately restricted to the northern-most areas of earth (Martin, 1996), such as the North Pole, though reports have indicated they may be invading northern parts of Greenland and Canada (IAPRSH, 2021). A small part of the group (Genus _Glacifaerus_) has exhibited extreme convergent evolution, adapting itself, like many other youkai, to resemble humans (Hadekawa, 2014), as well as reducing its brain capacity to enable regeneration in a similar manner to Genus _Faerus_ of Class Pulchraciformes (Hadekawa, 2019). This once resulted in the Genera _Glacifaerus_ and _Faerus_ being considered as being within the same family (the now non-existent Faericidae) until major reforms were made to Loremian phylogeny to take into account paraphyly (Hadekawa, 2011). Individuals of _Glacifaerus_ are strictly found within Gensokyo, the most notable member of _Glacifaerus plennus_ being known as 'Cirno', an exceptionally strong individual (Cirno, 2009; Hieda, 2006) for her species, likely resulting in a reclusive behaviour in her fellow _Glacifaerus plennus_ members.

The final notable class in Phylum Loremia is Class Luxonutriciformes, or the light fairies. Due to their consistency in form, that is, winged humanoids (Hieda, 2017), it can be assumed that natural selection was relatively ineffective in this group, and this group was likely the first to evolve the 'simplified brain, infinite regeneration' genotype now convergently evolved in Genera _Glacifaerus _and _Faerus_ (Hadekawa, 2019). The group's early evolution of such a trait has resulted in them being nigh-invincible, albeit unsophisticated (Hieda, 2006), hence likely resulting in their low disparity of form, as an environment unable to kill an organism is unable to select the fittest to survive (Darwin, 1859). The light fairies are known to be able to harness power from various cosmological bodies, namely the radiation from said cosmological bodies (Hadekawa, 2022; Hieda, 2017). There are three dominant species of light fairy, all within Genus _Fililucis_, each associated with the three main types of cosmological body visible from earth: our most proximal star, the sun (_Fililucis solus_), the multitude of distant stars (_Fililucis estrellus_), and reflected light from non-luminous cosmological objects (_Fililucis luna_), such as planets and the moon (Hadekawa, 2022; Hieda, 2017). An investigation (Hadekawa, 2022) showed that _F._ _solus_ could use many wavelengths of light, but only at high intensities, while _F._ _estrellus_ could use an equally diverse range of light, but has special low-energy photosynthetic enzymes that denature under high-intensity light (Siddiqui &amp; Cavvicchioli, 2006), while _F._ _luna _required more specific wavelengths of light, but was more tolerant of changes in intensity than both _solus_ and _estrellus_. Class Luxonutriciformes is by far the most dominant and successful of Phylum Loremia, although its relatively large population is largely restricted to Gensokyo (Yakumo, 1884).

Overall, Phylum Loremia is a group with high disparity, diversity, and in general is an interesting group to study in depth, as every genus is a fascinating new study, and it is even ethically viable to run tests of the regenerative species, due to their harm never being permanent (Hadekawa, 2019; Hadekawa, 2022; Hieda, 2006). While some of the species are genuinely dangerous and ruthless (IAPRSH, 2021; Martin, 1996; Oberon; 1965, Oberon, 1999), the Gensokyan populations of Loremians are mostly harmless and a beauty to behold, especially in spring.

**References**

Briggs, K. M. (1976), _An Encyclopedia of Fairies_, New York, Pantheon Books.

Cirno (2009), _Why I'm the strongest_, self-published.

Darwin, C. (1859), _On the Origin of Species_, N2KT.

Godwin, W. (1876), _Lives of the Necromancers_, self-published.

Grimm, J. &amp; Grimm, W. (1812), _Kinder- und Hausmärchen_, self-published.

Hadekawa, Y. (2002), _Disparity in subphylum Loremia due to extreme environmental plasticity?_, self-published.

Hadekawa, Y. (2011), _Paraphyly in Phylum Suprahominidae?_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hadekawa, Y. (2014), _Humanoid form in animal youkai driven by form of prey?_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hadekawa, Y. (2019), _Reduction in brain complexity in Phylum Loremia; an adaptation to enable regeneration_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hadekawa, Y. (2022), _How radiation intensity and wavelength affect members of Class Luxonutriciformes_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hieda, A. (2006), _Perfect Memento in Strict Sense_, Ichijinsha Publications.

Hieda, A. (2017), _Another Perfect Memento: A revised documentation of dangerous youkai_, self-published.

International Association for the Protection and Relocation of Supernatural Humanoids, Founder's Meeting (1793).

International Association for the Protection and Relocation of Supernatural Humanoid, Annual Report, (2021).

Martin, G. R. R. (1996), _A Song of Ice and Fire _series, Voyager Books.

Noir, B. (1989), _Why we of the darkness own the triangle_, Darkness Monthly.

Oberon (1965)., _The threat the industrial revolution has placed on the Fair Folk_, self-published.

Oberon (1999), _An explanation of Puck's execution: loose lips attract ships_, self-published.

Shameimaru, A. (2005), _Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red_, Ichijinsha Publications.

Siddiqui, K. S., &amp; Cavicchioli, R. (2006), Cold-adapted enzymes, _Annual Review of Biochemistry_ **75**, 403-433.

Tatar, Maria (1987), _The Hard Facts of the Grimms' Fairy Tales,_ Princeton University Press.

Vitousek, P. M., Mooney, H. A., Lubchenco, J., &amp; Melillo, J. M. (1997). _Human domination of Earth's ecosystems. Science_ **277**, 494-499.

Yakumo, Y. (1884), _The Gensokyan Charter_, Yakumo Publications.


	5. Dragon Youkai- Family Draconidae

**Twenty Years Later- Yutaka's Youkai Biology**

**Chapter 4: Dragon Youkai- Family Draconidae**

A type of youkai both beloved and feared by the human population (Barth, 1553; Ernest, 2013; Scot-Giles, 1953), draconids, better known as dragons, drakes, wyrms, or wyverns (Barth, 1553; Ernest, 2013) are diapsids best known for their ability to fly and their endothermy (Ernest, 2013; Lutz &amp; Bentley, 1985). Their size and threat to humans may vary (Barth, 1553; Cohen, 1989; Ernest, 2013), but their distribution is surprisingly low at present (Ernest, 2013; Martin, 1996), even more so than its already limited distribution in the past (Barth, 1553; Ernest, 2013).

Before the great dragon extinction events (Martin, 1996; Ryuenji, 2007), both Western Europe and China had thriving populations, with a tiny population within Gensokyo (Ernest, 2013; Martin, 1996; Ryuenji, 2007; Yakumo, 1337) which has undergone a familiar evolutionary path. While the draconids of Europe adopted a lizard-like form with wings, the more plesiomorphic sorts maintaining four legs (Genus _Draconicus_, the true dragons) while a more apomorphic European group secondarily lost their forelimbs to adopt a bipedal gait (Genus _Wyvernum_, the wyverns), the draconids of China (Genus _Longerus_) are highly diverse in both form and habitat (Barth, 1553; Carr, 1990; Cohen, 1989; Ernest, 2013; Martin, 1996).

While these genera are both interesting to research on and have a quintessentially enigmatic feel to them due to their extinction (Martin, 1996; Ryuenji, 2007), due to this book's focus on the humanoid dragons, this chapter shall largely focus on the Gensokyan dragons, thought to members of Genus _Longerus_ and sharing its closest common ancestor with the Chinese Tianlong, _Longerus tianus_, more commonly known as the heavenly dragon (Carr, 1990; Ernest, 2013; Hadekawa, 2024).

The Gensokyan dragon (since proven to be _Longerus hominidus_) is thought to have its origins some forty-thousand years ago (Ryuenji, 1986), a mere part of the population of what is thought to be the first sapient dragon species, the common ancestor of _Longerus tianus_, _Longerus shenium_, and _Longerus hominidus_, settled in the mountain range that would become Gensokyo (Yakumo, 1884). According to admittedly biased sources (Ryuenji, 1986), they came to Japan with grand visions of how they would not only colonise the sky, as their relatives _Longerus tianus_ would also do (Carr, 1990), but they also intended to rule over terrestrial beings. In order to do this, they chose a mountain range as their new settlement do act as a means for non-flying hominids to visit their new settlement (Ryuenji, 1988). They plundered the region for its treasures and hoarded them, not unlike _Draconicus cambrius_ (Jones, 1958), building great palaces out of various gemstones (Ryuenji, 1986; Sakaku, 2017) in order to impress 'lesser beings' (Ryuenji, 1988).

Innovations that allowed _Longerus hominidus_ to survive where their fellow draconids did not include their relatively non-destructive behaviour (Ryuenji, 1986; Sakaku, 2017), meaning that no human dragon slayers sought them out for extermination as in Genera _Draconicus _and _Wyvernum_ (Barth, 1553; Cohen, 1989; Ernest, 2013; Walter, 2003) and due to their building of a floating palace, they did not die out when the environment became unfavourable, as did occur with the majority of Genus _Longerus_ (Martin, 1996; Ryuenji, 2007). They developed a relatively humanoid form, their vestigial wings now able to be folded into a cape to give an appearance of regalia to humanoids (Hadekawa, 2024; Ryuenji, 1986), and enslaved the species _Regalecus ignis_, or the youkai oar-fish, to its cause, a race that has since grown fond of its chains (Nagae, 2010) to the point where the dragon palace trusts them enough to never abandon their cause, instead using them as envoys (Ryuenji, 2007). Their humanoid appearance and reclusive nature, along with their innate ability to detect changes in the weather and willingness to warn 'lesser beings' with their oar-fish envoys (Ryuenji, 1995) has made them thrive in a time where all other draconids are extinct or otherwise unable to be found (Martin, 1996; Ryuenji, 2007).

All in all, the humanoid (and extant) portion of Family Draconidae is merely the tip of the iceberg with regards to draconid diversity, and indeed, the sentience of the more bestial draconids is still to be determined (Hadekawa, 2008). This family is a highly interesting one to study, if only for their status as a mostly dead lineage with but a single extant species known to exist (Ryuenji, 1986). For this reason, it has been coined that Gensokyan draconids are like 'the animalian ginkgo' (Hadekawa, 2024; IUCN, 2006).

**References**

Barth, S. (1553), _Dragons, Wyrms, and Wyverns: Their Unnatural History_, Library of the Red Keep.

Carr, M. (1990), Chinese Dragon Names, _Linguistics of the Tibeto-Burman Area_ **13**, 87-90.

Cohen, D. (1989), _The encyclopedia of monsters_, Michael O'Mara Books Ltd.

Ernest, I. (2013), _The Illustrated Book of Dragons and Dragon Lore_, Cognoscenti Books.

Hadekawa, Y. (2008), _Sentience in non-humanoid draconids: truth or human fantasy?_, self-published.

Hadekawa, Y. (2024), _Analysis of the Gensokyan dragon genome: a comparative study to Genus _Longerus_, _Momiji Publications Ltd.

International Union for the Conservation of Nature, Red List of Threatened Species (2006).

Jones, T. (1958–59), The Story of Myrddin and the Five Dreams of Gwenddydd in the Chronicle of Elis Gruffydd, _Etudes celtiques_ **8**, 57-62.

Lutz, P. L., &amp; Bentley, T. B. (1985), Respiratory physiology of diving in the sea turtle, _Copeia _**1**, 671-679.

Martin, G. R. R. (1996), _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series, Voyager Books.

Nagae, I. (2010), _Happiness in slavery: How servitude has benefited the youkai oar-fish_, Dragon Palace Publications.

Ryuenji, K. (1986), _The Ryuenji Dynasty: Freeing oneself from the shackles of barbarism_, Dragon Palace Publications.

Ryuenji, K. (1988), _The Youkai Mountain: The bridge from the impure to the pure_, Dragon Palace Publications.

Ryuenji, K. (1995), _Information: The new currency to keep the lower world in line_, Dragon Palace Publications.

Ryuenji, K. (2007), _The Great Extinction: Why a dragon must move with the times_, Dragon Palace Publications.

Sakaku, S. (2017), _A brief account of our concert-that-never happened in the Dragon Palace_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Scot-Giles, C. W. (1953), _Civic Heraldry of England and Wales_, London.

Walter, C. (2003), _The Warrior Saints in Byzantine Art and Tradition_, Ashgate Publishing.

Yakumo, Y. (1337), _The curious tendency for youkai to gather in mountain ranges and how it may affect future plans_, hand-written.

Yakumo, Y. (1884), _The Gensokyan Charter_, Yakumo Publications.


	6. Youkai Endosymbionts- Domain Bacteria

**Twenty Years Later- Yutaka's Youkai Biology**

**Chapter 5: Youkai Endosymbionts- Domain Bacteria**

Though this textbook is supposed to deal with humanoid life, it should be noted that sometimes, organisms not technically part of a certain morphology can still express, change or control things of said morphology, such as the infamous _Cordyceps_ fungus (Costandi, 2006). In this case, the endosymbionts in question tend to infect humans, or otherwise humanoid creatures (Cox, 2004). Contrary to popular opinion, symbiosis does not refer to positive interaction between host and symbiont alone, instead, it can be mutualistic, parasitic, commensal, obligate, or facultative (Martin &amp; Schwab, 2012). However, the main sort of endosymbionts that I shall cover are the obligate endosymbionts found in some members of _Homo sapiens sapiens_, namely the endobacterium _Lamia intorium_, otherwise known as 'vampirism' (Bunsen, 1993).

Vampires, contrary to some unreliable sources (Meyer, 2005), do not sparkle, nor do they have a differing species to humans to the point where hybrids would result in hybrid vigour (Dawitsu, 2017). Instead, the endobacterium _Lamia intorium_ invades vampiric humans' gametes, rendering vampires either infertile, or, if bred with other vampires, entirely vampiric offspring (Hadekawa, 2025; Pile, 2005). However, in many cases of vampirism, gametes are unable to be formed altogether, and so their main form of reproduction comes not from sexual reproduction, but transference of _Lamia intorium_ via injection of the symbiont into a potential host's blood (Bartlett, 2005).

The reason why blood is the preferred tissue for _Lamia intorium_ to enter is due to the lack of nuclei in the red blood cells of mammals (Gregory, 2001), enabling the otherwise poorly-adapted symbionts from having to destroy and alter the pre-existing nucleus (Stoker, 2010), something they require the resources of their host's cells to successfully perform (Wallin, 1923). Given the destructive and invasive nature of _Lamia intorium_, it would seem intuitive to label it as a disease, a parasitic endosymbiont (Stoker, 2003), however, with complete overtaking of the host body, _Lamia intorium_ can be a rather useful symbiont, being almost mutualistic in nature (Stoker, 2003).

The traits of a completely _Lamia_-infected human (otherwise known as a 'vampire') include extremely slow decomposition despite host's technically deceased nature (Bunsen, 1993), continuation of the brain's functions and processes past time of host death (Stoker, 2003; Stoker, 2010), extremely quick reflexes, high muscle twitch speed (Bunsen, 1993), and for unclear reasons (Hadekawa, 2022) the ability to transform into a bat-like form (Bartlett, 2005; Bunsen, 1993; Hadekawa, 2022). These are all rather advantageous to the host, as their brain's continued functioning enables them to live as the same 'person' and enjoy the powers at their disposal (Stoker, 2003).

However, the stomach lining and heart are exceptionally poorly maintained in a vampiric human (Hadekawa, 2025), meaning that the oxygen and nutrients required to keep the body functioning cannot be acquired by digestion and circulation, as in regular humans (Guyton &amp; Hall, 2000). Instead, _Lamia intorium_ alters the canine teeth to be hollow and lead directly to the blood vessels, enabling them to be haematophagus (Bartlett, 2005; Bunsen, 2005; Hadekawa, 2025; Stoker, 2003) and eliminate the need to digest, as the victim of the blood draining has digested for them. This system doubles as a means of transferring _Lamia intorium_ into others (Bunsen, 2005), and the food is transported by a peristaltic circulatory system, the blood vessels contracting in a wave to accommodate for the malfunctioning cardiac tissue (Stoker, 1999). This unfortunately makes vampires heavily reliant on hunting creatures for blood, especially humans, as their blood is most similar to their body's requirements (Bartlett 2005; Stoker, 1999).

Aside from vampires, the only other case of _Lamia intorium_ infection in humans is partial infection. This results in some tissue not being subject to _Lamia_'s rejuvenating nature (Pulliam, 2006) and results in a partially decomposed, and if decomposed in the brain, intellectually lacking host known by most as a 'zombie' (Maçek, 2012). These are notably less sophisticated that fully infected hosts, and attempt to consume flesh to sate their hunger rather than blood (Pulliam, 2006). These attempts are futile, and unless their existence is continued by other magical means (Kaku, 2010), these hosts tend to die of starvation within weeks.

Thanks to their human hosts, _Lamia intorium_ has become almost as successful an endosymbiont as its mitochondrial and chloroplastic ilk, and though not human, have contributed to the creation of one of the most well-known and feared (Bartlett, 2005; Bunsen, 2003; Meyer, 2005; Stoker, 1999; Stoker, 2003; Stoker, 2010) youkai 'races' of all. As such, despite not being technically humanoid, _Lamia intorium_ and its hosts are a worthwhile topic to study, ideally in better detail that is being laid out in this generalist textbook.

**References**

Bartlett, W. (2005), _Legends of Blood: The Vampire in History and Myth_, NPI Media Group.

Bunsen, M. (1993), _The Vampire Encyclopedia_, Crown Publishers.

Costandi, M. (2006), _Brainwashed by a Parasite_, Neurophilosophy.

Cox, F. E. G. (2004), _History of human parasitic diseases_, Infectious Disease Clinics of North America.

Dawitsu, M. (2017), _So what if I have a human fetish? Our kids would be mad powerful_, self-published.

Gregory, T. R. (2001), The Bigger the C-Value, the Larger the Cell: Genome Size and Red Blood Cell Size in Vertebrates, _Blood Cells, Molecules, and Diseases_ **27**, 830–843.

Guyton, A.; Hall, J. (2000), _Guyton Textbook of Medical Physiology_, Saunders Publications.

Hadekawa, Y. (2022), _The mystery of _Lamia intorium_ and Chiropteran morphology's inherent link: potential for inter-species host transfer event?_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Hadekawa, Y. (2025), _Humans rendered infertile by vampirism? A re-evaluation_, Momiji Publications Ltd.

Kaku, S. (2010), _Necromancy for dummies: How to make your very own Jiang-shi_, Divine Spirit Mausoleum Publications.

Maçek, J. C. (2012), _The Zombification Family Tree: Legacy of the Living Dead_, Popmatters.

Martin, B. D.; Schwab, E. (2012), Symbiosis: 'Living together' in chaos, _Studies in the History of Biology_ **4**, 7–25.

Meyer, S. (2005), _Twilight_, Little Brown and Company.

Pile, S. (2005), _Dracula's Family Tree: Real cities: modernity, space and the phantasmagorias of city life_, Sage Publications Ltd.

Pulliam, J. (2006), _Icons of Horror and the Supernatural_, Greenwood Press.

Stoker, B, (1999), _Life as an vampire writing of vampires: Blood and how it moves in a vampire_, Archibald Constable and Company.

Stoker, B. (2003), _Life as an vampire writing of vampires: Is vampirism a curse or a blessing?_, Archibald Constable and Company.

Stoker, B. (2010), _Life as an vampire writing of vampires: analysing vampirism's effects on tissue_, Archibald Constable and Company.

Wallin, I.E. (1923), The Mitochondria Problem, _The American Naturalist_ **57**, 255–261.


End file.
